Vaso Quebrado
by FranHyuuga
Summary: "Eu realmente me sentia daquela forma, como um vaso quebrado." – OneShot SasuHina.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não é meu, nunca foi e nunca será. Por que colocar um aviso que todos sabem? ¬¬ rsrs. Se fosse meu, Sasuke NUNCA mandaria a Hyuuga calar a boca em um filme. Masashi Kishimoto é dono de tudo.

**Sinopse: **_"_Eu realmente me sentia daquela forma, como um vaso quebrado." – OneShot SasuHina.

**Avisos: **Drama, _Quase_ Romance e... **desabafo**. Desculpem por isso, mas é a primeira vez em que posto algo muito próximo do que estou sentindo. **Fiquem à vontade para lançar pedradas**, rs.

* * *

**Vaso Quebrado**

{Por FranHyuuga}

.

.

Ela estava tão linda naquele vestido rosa. Uma tiara branca destacava-se sobre os cabelos rosados e sedosos. Os movimentos eram suaves e síncronos enquanto as mãos masculinas espalmavam-se em sua cintura, conduzindo a dança.

Eu inspirei o ar pesadamente com aquela bela cena. Sakura era tão formosa! Linda e delicada... Combinando perfeitamente com a beleza radiante do loiro atlético com quem dançava. O mesmo loiro que eu amei durante anos em silêncio e que tinha os seus grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis fixos sobre o sorriso divertido de sua acompanhante.

Droga, eu estou tão longe de sorrir daquela maneira... Tão distante de receber um olhar carinhoso como aquele. Mesmo que o Naruto já nem fosse mais o homem da minha vida, ainda assim era triste pensar que eu era a única sem homem nenhum.

_- Hina, eu estou de saída. _– A voz alegre de Tenten me atraiu à realidade novamente e eu a fitei com o rosto inexpressivo, desejando sorrir como ela. _– O Kiba vai me levar! _– Afirmou em um sussurro, deixando claro suas expectativas em relação àquela carona que, por ela, não seria nem um pouco inocente.

Eu tentei sorrir em resposta, mas tenho certeza de que meus lábios se contorceram em uma expressão torta e ilegível. Logo ela se afastou, sem se importar com minha falta de reação, rindo alto quando a mão de Kiba puxou sua cintura para mais perto, grudando seus corpos de um jeito desengonçado. A cena era engraçada, mas eu não tinha humor algum para apreciá-la.

Na verdade, eu ando sem humor para nada.

Houve um tempo que eu me divertia, sabe? Eu já fui legal. Eu sei que consegui sê-lo em algum momento da minha vida. Agora, bem, isso parece uma vaga lembrança.

Voltei meus olhos novamente à pista de dança repleta de casais felizes, rindo de como seus corpos embalavam-se ao som da melodia suave. Senti-me deslocada, como se não pertencesse a este lugar formidável e alegre.

Meus pés se moveram em direção à varanda do salão, como se quisessem me proteger deste vazio. Enquanto andava vagarosamente, cuidando – sem esforço – para manter minha presença oculta, passei a observar a decoração luxuosa. Quadros belíssimos ornamentavam as paredes, iluminados pelo imenso lustre de cristal no centro do salão. As cortinas das janelas imensas são de cor vinho, moldadas por fitas douradas que trançam com elegância o tecido.

Próximo a varanda havia um vaso magnífico, com pedras esverdeadas incrustadas. Ele parecia ter luz própria e eu obriguei meus pés pararem apenas para observá-lo, encantada com tamanho requinte e detalhes. Era claro ser uma obra única, extremamente rara, moldada por mãos habilidosas de um grande artista.

Com um movimento sutil, passeei com os dedos a textura fria do objeto, imaginando as mãos de seu criador. Quantos anos teria aquela peça rara? Por quantas casas já passou antes de ser adquirida pelo proprietário daquela mansão? Céus, é impossível não admirar um vaso como este.

Ouvi risos estridentes ao meu lado e afastei-me assustada com duas moças elegantemente vestidas e igualmente bêbadas que vinham rapidamente na direção daquela peça deslumbrante! Eu tentei evitar, de meus lábios um sonoro "Não!" pôde ser ouvido, mas elas ainda riam quando acidentalmente tocaram o vaso, fazendo-o cair de seu pedestal, seguindo lentamente até o piso de mármore e rompendo-se em inúmeros pedaços.

_- Oh... _– Ambas expressaram, observando os cacos disformes sobre o piso de mármore. Um garçom apressado alcançou as jovens e sorrindo pediu que se afastassem para limpar o local.

_- Não. _– Consegui dizer, fitando os três pares de olhos que se voltaram para mim confusos. _– Você não pode simplesmente limpar! Era um vaso lindo!_

Uma das moças riu com ironia, segurando minhas mãos geladas pela situação. A pele dela era úmida e os olhos castanhos vidrados pelo álcool.

_- Não se preocupe, querida. _– O tom em descaso. _– É só um vaso quebrado._

Outros garçons trouxeram os utensílios necessários para limpar os cacos e as jovens abandonaram o local sem ao menos se importarem com o que tinham feito.

Eu me perguntei o que havia de errado comigo para não fazer o mesmo. Aquele vaso lindo já não era nada... Ele sequer era meu! Mas ao fitar os pequenos cacos do que havia restado, eu me flagrei em uma profunda viagem pessoal. Eu realmente me sentia daquela forma, como um vaso quebrado.

Um vaso que já foi bonito e admirado, hoje era apenas cacos. E ninguém o desejaria ter. Ninguém quereria um vaso daquele em sua casa.

Quem aceitaria colar suas peças e colocá-lo num lugar visível para todos? Quem acreditaria que um dia ele foi tão bonito? Não.

_Ninguém_.

Ninguém me aceitaria como eu estava. Ninguém poderia enxergar nos meus próprios cacos colados a beleza que outrora tive. A beleza que eu poderia ter.

Segui para a varanda e inspirei o ar noturno, aguardando meus pulmões se preencherem e se aliviarem. Eu não queria saber qual seria o destino daquele vaso simplesmente porque seria triste demais reconhecer que ninguém o exigiria para si. Ninguém se proporia a colar suas peças para vê-lo brilhar de novo.

_- Com licença. _– Uma voz profunda soou ao meu lado e meu olhos fixaram-se sobre um rapaz muito bonito, de cabelos cor de ébano e olhos negros. _– Eu a vi sair da festa... _– Explicou na tentativa de obter alguma expressão de meu rosto. _– Quer dançar?_

A mão masculina era convidativa para que a minha a tocasse, assim como os ônix brilhantes que me fitavam. Aquele rapaz não me era estranho, mas eu estava cansada demais para lembrar de onde o conhecia. De qualquer maneira devia ser um louco para desperdiçar sua gentileza comigo.

_- Você não deseja dançar com alguém como eu. _– Respondi vislumbrando sua mão antes estendida esconder-se no bolso da calça social, mas a expressão dele se manteve impassível diante da minha resposta.

Voltei meus olhos ao imenso jardim daquela mansão, desejando intimamente que o rapaz fosse embora. Aguardando o momento de estar solitária novamente, apreciando o comum silêncio.

_- E por que eu não desejaria? _– Questionou com seriedade.

Eu o olhei novamente, mirando aquelas esferas negras como se pudesse transmitir todo o vazio que habitava em mim, desejando alertá-lo para que não tentasse se reaproximar, mas não suportei a intensidade de seus orbes. Eram profundos e analíticos demais.

Voltei a mirar o jardim em tempo de identificar um dos garçons que limpou o que sobrou do vaso caminhar com passos largos em direção às grandes latas de lixo que haviam no exterior da mansão. Em breve, aquela sacola preta que carregava em mãos seria despejada em algum aterro sanitário e ninguém saberia o que as peças disformes teriam sido um dia.

_- Você está bem? _– O rapaz questionou com sua voz grave e somente neste momento lembrei-me de sua presença ao meu lado.

_- Com licença. _– Pedi educadamente, saindo com passos apressados.

Por um momento desejei não me sentir daquela maneira. Desejei ser capaz de dançar como Sakura ou me divertir como Tenten, ignorando o vazio que parecia ter me invadido ao ver um vaso quebrar-se com tamanha indiferença e descuido.

As lembranças continuam a me perturbar, como marcas em minha pele; marcas que não desaparecem; como as protuberâncias visíveis em um vaso que tem seus pedaços colados.

Suspirei.

Eu nunca voltaria a ser como elas, não é?

**~Owari.**

**

* * *

**

_**Olá, pessoal...**_

_._

_Vocês devem estar pensando: __**"Que porcaria foi essa?".**_

_._

_De fato, está uma porcaria, sem início, meio e fim._

_Mas, posso dizer com sinceridade... Só desta vez, eu __**precisava**__ postar algo assim._

_**Reflete, e muito, o que estou sentindo hoje.**_

_._

_E não me refiro ao fato da protagonista estar sozinha, sem um grande amor enquanto suas amigas se divertem, rs. Não... eu me refiro à sua capacidade de enxergar algo além do que os outros enxergam. Mas, nem eu mesma sou capaz de julgar, nesse instante, quem está certo ou errado. Quem está louco ou são._

_Ou se isso é bom ou não._

_._

_Considerem apenas um desabafo de quem se sente incompreendida._

_._

_**Talvez, vocês me critiquem.**_

_Eu sei que somos todos "vasos quebrados"._

_Todos temos nossas marcas. Nossas recordações._

_Boas ou Ruins._

_._

_Depende de cada um de nós seguirmos em frente, mesmo com nossos cacos colados, ou negligenciarmos oportunidades de sermos felizes._

_._

_**.Obrigada a quem Leu.**_

_Quem sabe, eu faça uma continuação algum dia? rs. *leva pedrada*_

_._

_**Aceito**_

_**!Flores ou Pedras!**_

_**.Reviews. **_


End file.
